The search for Lilly
by Texasman1836
Summary: Garth is on the search for Lilly who was taken by Razor. Now he must brave the Alaskan wilderness to find her. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

At Howling Rock, Garth showed Lilly his howl. It was so bad that a bird fell from the sky, unconscious. Lilly told him to keep practicing. A few tries later, Lilly saw the problem. "Take a deep breath," she instructed, putting her paw on his chest, "and howl from right there. Then I'll join in." She looked into his eyes with love. "From the heart, Lilly?" Garth wondered, but he did as she told him and howled.

His howl was much better than before, and he found himself attracted to Lilly. Lilly had already fallen for Garth the day she first saw him. They howled together in a wonderful duet for a while. Just as they stopped howling, Garth heard a twig snap and saw his father Tony coming with his pack. Lilly ran to tell her father that the eastern pack was coming, but Garth had to face trouble. His father was furious with him. " You know the law, Garth," said Tony, in a low angry tone. "Howling with an omega is forbidden," he said looking his son in the eye to show that he meant business. Garth tried to tell him why he was howling with Lilly, but he was ordered to get back with the other alphas.

Winston and Tony's packs met in a rocky valley, both ready to fight. Suddenly Lilly's sister Kate appeared with Humphrey. They had been taken by park rangers and sent to Idaho to repopulate, but had found their way home, and wanted to help the packs. After a big welcome, Tony looked at Kate with a small smile and announced to the packs, "She came back to unite the packs into one!" Kate looked at her father, who wanted Kate to do the right thing to bring peace to the packs. "Yes, I came back to marry Garth and unite the packs!" she said. Lilly's heard the news with sadness, and her heart began to break because she loved Garth and wanted to be his mate even though it was forbidden.

The next day, the two packs gathered in the valley to watch the mating ritual of Kate and Garth. Lilly held back her tears. Kate and Garth started the mating ritual, first accepting each other's scent, then nibbling on the other's ear, but when they were going to rub their noses together to make them mates for life, Kate hesitated. "Kate, what are you doing?" asked Garth quietly. Kate confessed to every one that she was in love with an omega but did not give his name. Winston was confused, but Tony was furious. "That is against pack law!" he yelled. Garth stepped forward and announced to his father, "Dad, I also am in love with an omega," he said with courage and love. Lilly's heart grew warm as Garth walked up to her and nuzzled her, but this brought trouble.

Tony was more then angry with this turn of events and blamed Winston for his son's actions. "What have you done to my son, Winston?" Tony asked with a growl. But before Winston could answer, a wolf with burning red eyes, a scar on his right eye and three scars on the left side of his face jumped between them and greeted Winston. " Hello, Winston, it's been a long time since I was banished from your pack," said the wolf with a glare. Lilly hid behind Garth because she knew the scarred wolf very well. "Razor, what are you doing here?" asked Lilly, staying behind Garth. "You know why I'm here, Lilly, and that's to have you as my mate," said Razor with a evil grin. Eve, Lilly's mother, growled at Razor. "She's not marrying you, Razor, and if you take just one step toward my daughter I'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see my claws tear your carcass open, and then I'll use you for a rug!" yelled Eve, and both packs backed off, but not Razor.

Razor just howled and then a grizzly bear came out of nowhere with some wolves. The bear swatted Eve unconscious, knocked Garth away from Lilly, and ran off with her. Garth, Winston and the western pack tried to rescue Lilly, but Razor's wolves stopped them. "That's more than they can bear," joked Razor, as he and his followers left the territory.

Garth didn't understand why Razor took Lilly. Winston explained, "When Kate went to alpha school, I put Razor in charge of keeping an eye on Lilly to make sure that she would stay out of trouble," said Winston. "But little did I know that he wanted to be leader of the pack and had gathered up followers. Then he tried to kidnap Lilly, but I discovered his plan and banished him and his followers," he said.

"Razor came back to get even with you by taking Lilly," said Garth baring his teeth. "Later he'll come back to take the valley and kill all who stand in his way," he said, as his father came up beside him and confronted Winston. "Winston, we're going to take what is ours and..." said Tony, but Winston cut him off. "Look, Tony, we were all born in the same park, but on different sides. The valley is big and there is food enough for all. We can have peace. We should think of our children's future and happiness," he said. "Now I have to fight a different enemy." Tony agreed with Winston, and made peace with the western pack. Just then Humphrey came and told them where Razor was headed with Lilly. "Their heading for Alaska and that's not safe territory even for Canadian wolves, but Razor was banished to Alaska so he knows the territory quite well," he said catching his breath.

Winston had to find a way to save Lilly from Razor. Humphrey had an idea. "Garth must go alone to save her, because Razor could see the whole pack from a distance and ambush us. But a lone wolf could follow them without being seen," he said. Garth agreed. "I'll go find her because I love her and my fight is with Razor," he with a growl. "Besides, my dad and Winston could not make the journey back and forth, so that's why I should go and find her," His dad did not want him to leave, but said goodbye to his son because he knew this was what Garth wanted. "I know he'll be alright because he's the best alpha I ever trained and he has his mother's spirit to guide him," said Tony with tears in his eyes as his son disappeared over a hill . Garth knew that he might not see his dad again, but he had to find his true love.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dark and Lilly, Razor and his followers hitched a ride on the Canadian express to Alaska. Razor looked at Lilly with an evil smile. "Lilly, when we get to Alaska it will be cold and you'll warm up to me enchantingly," Razor said with a laugh. Lilly began to cry, but one of Razor's youngest followers named Rico tried to cheer her up. "Razor's not as bad you think, Lilly, because when I was a pup he saved me from a vicious mountain lion and he taught me how to survive," said Rico, giving her some meat to eat. Lilly could tell that he didn't know Razor like she did. Razor had her moved to a box car that had nothing but a few crates and one window with bars on it. "Welcome to first class, Lilly!" laughed Razor as he locked her in. "Garth, I wish you were here because I'm frightened!" Lilly cried, as she looked out the window.

Meanwhile Garth was on Lilly and Razor's trail, but the trail got cold as he reached the train tracks. Garth growled, "Now what am I going to do to find the trail?" Suddenly, a hawk flew down and asked, "Is there anything that I can do to help you, wolf?"

"The name's Garth, and yes, you can," he said hopefully. "I'm looking for the wolf pack led by a wolf named Razor. He has taken the one I love, and if you have seen them please tell me which way they went."

The hawk told Garth that he had seen them and asked if he could join the search for Lilly. "What's your name?" Garth asked. "The name's Falcon," he said with a smile. Garth said he could join him, but he had to catch up with Razor, which wasn't going to be easy because the train would not return for two days. Garth and Falcon followed the railroad tracks for a few miles when they heard a voice in the distance. "I'll check it out, Garth," said Falcon as he flew to investigate. After a few minutes Garth went to look for Falcon, and he heard the voice again. He found a beautiful vixen with a rope around her neck, who was stuck on a log that was hanging over a river. The vixen called to Garth, "Hey handsome, I'll help you find your girlfriend and the ones who took her if you help me out of this trap!"

Garth was amazed. "How did you know that I was looking for them?" he asked, scratching his head. "The hawk told me about your problem, and I told him to meet you downriver," she said, winking at him. "Now do we have a deal, or don't we?" she asked impatiently. Garth agreed to help her, and when she was free they went downriver to meet Falcon.

"Who is that beautiful fox, Garth?" asked Falcon quietly. "I don't know who she is, but she said that you two have met," Garth replied with a shrug. "The name's Angel," she told them as she walked up to Garth. "And I would like to join you boys on your search," Angel said. Garth let Angel join them and she told them how to get to Alaska without using a train. "Just a mile or two ahead is a warehouse that ships food to Alaska by truck. The first stop for the truck is at a train station, so you might pick up the trail there," she explained.

Meanwhile back on the train, Rico brought Lilly some food. "I hope you're hungry, Lilly," said Rico with a shy smile. Lilly was not in the mood to eat. "It's nice of you, but I'm not hungry," she said, looking at the moon and thinking about Garth. "Please, Lilly, eat something because starving yourself will not make you feel any better!" he said with concern. Lilly was about to eat when Razor came in from the next train car with a chain of sausages in his mouth. "Well, well, what's wrong with this picture?" growled Razor pushing Rico away from Lilly. "Lilly, join me for dinner," he said as he threw the chain around her neck and pulled her close to him. "You start at one end, I'll start at the other, when we get to the middle, well you tell me!"

Lilly was shocked and disgusted by his offer. "Get a life, you psycho!" yelled Lilly as she smacked him. Razor didn't seem to care. "A little fight in you. I like that, Lilly," he said with an evil smile. "When you get hungry, call me!" He took Rico and the food back to his train car and told all his followers, "No one but me is to give her any food, and nobody goes in there and she can't come out until we reach Alaska," he ordered with a growl. Rico began to see why Lilly didn't like Razor and was determined to help her if he could. "If it's alright, boss, can I guard Lilly?" asked Rico with a shiver. Razor gave permission, but he was not to enter. He talked to Lilly about what they could do to free her.

Meanwhile Garth, Falcon and Angel got on board a truck and that was heading for Alaska. "I've never been in a truck before," said Falcon sitting on a crate. "It's nice that you helped me, Garth, so I'm going to pay you back for your good deed," said Angel as she cuddled up to Garth. "Garth, I'm yours any time you want!" she giggled. Garth had to tell her what was in his heart. "Angel, Lilly is the one I love, so it wouldn't work out between us!" he said politely, moving away from her.

Angel was unhappy that he wanted Lilly instead of her, and refused to give up. "I think that she's trouble, Garth!" warned Falcon quietly. They bunked down for the night and waited for their stop. The night was cold, but inside the the truck it was warm and cozy. Garth began dreaming that he and Lilly were back together, but that Razor killed him and his friends. This nightmare woke him up. As he went back to sleep he wondered, "**Could that really happen to me and my friends?"**

Later that morning the truck pulled to a stop at the train station. "Guys, let's get out of this truck," yawned Falcon, flapping his feathers. Suddenly two men came to unload the truck and found the three hitchhikers.

"Holy cow! It's some wild animals, Joe, bring the shotgun!" yelled one of the men. "Let's get the heck out of here, guys!" yelled Garth. They jumped out of the truck, and did not stop running until they were clear. It was then that Falcon saw footprints of wolves and a bear. "They got off here, Garth," he said, sitting on Garth's head. Garth knew that they were close to Razor, his pack and Lilly. "The tracks go into the forest and that's where we're going!" said Garth with a proud smile. They began the second part of their journey to save Lilly.


End file.
